


Strings

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Worried Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You should be careful,” Derek quietly said.“About what?”“About Peter. He has quite the history of no strings attached flings. It’s pretty clear that you don’t roll that way,” he said and Stiles clenched his teeth.





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 9, and the word was 'strings'.
> 
> This is a direct continuation of the drabble for [day 8, 'impasse'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621812)

“And I keep telling you, it’s a horrible choice,” Stiles said, yet again, while Peter just looked amused.

“It’s a painting, Stiles.”

“A horrible painting.”

“And when did you become knowledgeable about art?” Peter inquired.

“Around the time you bought a painting that consists of red the colour of blood and eyes. Eyes, Peter. They stare. All the time,” Stiles sighed dramatically and Peter suppressed a smirk.

“I don’t remember you being that averse to some staring,” he said while he did exactly that.

Stiles could feel a blush coming on, but he quickly reminded himself that he was angry. Kinda. The painting was really unsettling.

“Depends on who does the staring now, doesn’t it,” he sweetly said and winked at Peter. “Besides. The eyes are all wrong. Yours are a lot lighter than that. So I really hope you didn’t buy this for specific reasons,” Stiles told him and Peter scoffed.

“And what would those reasons possibly be?” Peter asked, stopping at the door. “Please, do tell,” he said and Stiles shrugged.

“Like reminding me of something,” Stiles vaguely said, suddenly acutely aware of Derek standing in the kitchen.

“I don’t really think you need the reminder,” Peter said with a pointed look at the shirt Stiles was wearing.

The shirt that was definitely not Stiles’.

“The painting stays,” Peter declared right before he walked out the door.

“I really hate it,” Stiles mumbled a few heartbeats too late before he turned around and looked at Derek who was steadily staring back at him.

“What?” Stiles asked and kept himself from rolling his eyes.

It was no secret that Derek didn’t like Peter and it was even less of a secret that he disliked whatever they had.

“You should be careful,” Derek quietly said.

“About what?”

“About Peter. He has quite the history of no strings attached flings. It’s pretty clear that you don’t roll that way,” he said and Stiles clenched his teeth.

“And what would you know about the thing we have?” he asked, voice hard and Derek shrugged.

“Nothing. I just want you to be careful. Maybe talk to him, if things are unclear.”

“Things were fine before you opened your mouth,” Stiles muttered but he could see that Derek was genuinely worried and just tried to look out for him.

“I’m sorry,” Derek told him.

“Yeah, whatever,” Stiles said and grabbed his bag. “See you later.”

Stiles was sitting in his jeep for a minute before he decided to drive right to Peter and clear this up now. He knew himself well enough to know that he would worry about this until he got a clear answer, and he really had better things to do than sulk in his room.

He liked the thing he had with Peter, whatever it was, they hadn’t put a name to it, and Derek was right. He wasn’t one for games or short time things.

Mind made up, he drove straight to Peter’s apartment.

Peter was waiting for him in the kitchen, cup of coffee already ready for him.

“You’re worked up about something,” he observed calmly. “I don’t think the painting deserves that kind of reaction.”

“Derek said something to me,” Stiles started and Peter rolled his eyes.

“And what does my little nephew have to say?”

“He said this was just a no strings attached kind of thing for you,” Stiles rushed out and then waited for Peter’s reaction.

Which was prompt, going by the growl suddenly filling the kitchen.

“Stiles. I showed you my home. You have a key. This whole place reeks of you. This is not of the no strings attached variety. This is an all strings attached kind of thing, where I hope to tangle you so up in them that you will never leave again,” Peter declared, but Stiles was barely paying attention.

“You took it off,” he said, eyes glued to the now again empty spot on the wall in the living room.

“You hate it,” Peter said as if that was reason enough. “I like you in my home and you hate that thing. It’s not that hard to draw a conclusion from that.”

“You really do mean strings attached,” Stiles said, smile playing around his mouth.

“You weren’t even listening to me, were you?” Peter asked with a little huff.

“Oh no, I listened. And you can be lucky you are such an expert puppeteer because otherwise I would be worried that you would get me all strangled.”

“Can we drop the metaphor now, I think it’s getting away from you,” Peter said, but there was an amused quirk to his mouth and Stiles itched to kiss it, so he just did.

Going by the way Peter almost purred against him, he was very pleased with how he played his strings.


End file.
